The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Senecio mikanioides, commonly known as the German Ivy plant, which is a bushy herbaceous plant, in time climbing, with glossy fresh green, ivy-shaped, lobed leaves rather soft-fleshly and producing fragrant yellow disk flowers. The new and distinct variety was discovered as a mutation of Senecio mikanioides and has been named the German Ivy Plant `Morrison's Variegated`.
At the time of his discovery, the inventor was inspecting a group of hanging basket stock plants prior to removing cuttings for the purpose of propagation. During the inspection the inventor's attention was directed to a particular Senecio mikanioides plant. Upon closer inspection, the inventor discovered a single mutation growing from the center of the plant. The mutation consisted of a normal appearing stem approximately eight centimeters in length and bearing a number of variegated leaves which were quite different in appearance from the other leaves on the plant as well as different in appearance from the leaves which the inventor had seen on other Senecio mikanioides plants. In particular the variegated leaves were of the green color which is characteristic of the Senecio mikanioides variety with lighter shades of green radiating out in smaller, irregular areas and boardered on the edges by a cream color in an uneven pattern. With the exception of this mutation, the plant was typical of the Senecio mikanioides variety with green, ivy-shaped lobed leaves.
Upon the discovery of this new and distinct variety, the inventor immediately segregated it from the other plants, all of which were growing in a greenhouse that was located on the inventor's property in Forest Hill, La. After a period of observation, allowing for further growth, a tip cutting bearing a few variegated leaves was removed from the plant and inserted in a growing medium for the purpose of propagation. The result of this initial asexual reproduction of the mutation was successful and was followed by the removal of other cuttings as growth permitted. The inventor continued to use this method of asexual reproduction on the progeny of the original tip cutting. This resulted in numerous generations being successfully propagated all bearing variegated leaves with no entire reversions to the normal solid green color characteristic of the Senecio mikanioides variety. The inventor has observed, however the infrequent appearance of a single shoot with solid green leaves on a plant which otherwise is covered with variegated leaves. Asexual reproduction of these occasionally appearing shoots with green leaves results in plants with green leaves. These green leaf plants are twining in nature and often grow to a length of three meters at maturity. No detrimental affect has been observed on the variegation of leaves on the plants which occasionally produce a shoot with green leaves.
This new and distinct variety, named German Ivy Plant `Morrison's Variegated` was not previously known to the inventor who, after numerous generations, has found this variegated variety to be stable and has observed that all reproductions run true to the original variegated mutation in all distinguishing characteristics.